


Alchemy Class: Extra Stage

by Its_Neko_Time



Series: Alchemy Class [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Loss of Control, Lust Potion/Spell, Master/Pet, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, More Smut But With All My Fetishes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Neko_Time/pseuds/Its_Neko_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to Alchemy Class!</p><p>After a long night of Lust-Potion-fueled sex, Marisa wakes up to find Alice rather unhappy about being manipulated. Alice decides to give Marisa a taste of her own medicine, while giving the Black-White Witch some lessons of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1, Part 1

Marisa awoke slowly. She groaned to herself. Her bed was cold, and hard as a rock... She was feeling sore all over. Ughh... In fact, her bed didn't feel like a bed at all...? Had she fallen asleep on the ground?

Her eyes opened, slowly, painfully. The room was bright... daytime... It hurt her eyes to wake up like this. Maybe she had a hangover, that wouldn't be surprising, it'd explain why she fell asleep on the floor...

Details were coming to her in bits and pieces... the floor of her house... the messy piles of books around her... her chairs and table nearby... someone sitting down watching her... Her hat on the floor nearby...

Wait...

Her eyes struggled to focus back on the person watching her... Blue dress... blonde hair... doll on her lap...

A moment of clarity hit her. It was all coming back to her now. Yesterday, with Alice. They'd drank love potions. She had hot, steamy sex with the puppeteer. They'd confessed their love. They fell asleep on the floor. It'd been the best day ever.

A grin slowly crept onto her face as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. "Morning, cutie~" she uttered, the nice memory of the event putting the hangover and aches from sleeping out of her mind.

"Good Morning, Marisa." Alice replied, almost coldly. Alice was frowning slightly, starting at the witch. She sat facing Marisa, and didn't move an inch. Just staring, her hands were placed flat on her lap

It didn't seem to faze Marisa in the slightest. Even after she'd realized that she was still completely nude. In fact, that made it even better. She grinned even more. "Like what you see~? I sure enjoyed last night~ How about you?"

Alice didn't reply. She didn't seem amused, but it didn't seem like she was getting annoyed either. 

Ehh, no matter. She was sure to get to the puppeteer eventually.

Marisa slowly sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. "What's the matter, you're lookin a bit like the doll on your lap, sittin' so still. Are ya' ready for round two, I take it?" Marisa started to climb to her feet. As she got up, she continued, "I think I got a potion of vigor lyin' around here somewhere ta make it la-" Suddenly, as she tried to move forward towards Alice, something pulled her back, cutting off her line of thought. She stopped. 

"Eh?"

She tried to move forwards again, but her whole body seemed to resist moving. She simply halted before she could go any farther.

Alice watched intently, and curled a single finger of her hand.

Suddenly, Marisa felt something tugging at her whole body, lifting it into the air. She began to swing her arms and legs, to no avail. "Wha- what? What's goin on?" she asked, confused.

A curl of another finger, and suddenly, Marisa's arms and legs seemed to tighten and lift. She couldn't move them at all, as she hung there liked a tied-up calf. She was bewildered, and still buck naked. What was happening?

At this, Alice finally stood up from her chair, walking over to the witch. She took Marisa's chin in her hand and lifted her head to look straight into her eyes. Alice's expression hadn't changed from the cold frown. 

Marisa paused her struggle and gulped audibly as Alice stared her down. Her icy blue eyes boring into Marisa's brilliant golden pupils. She said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. It didn't show through her expression, but through the freezing chill of Alice's piercing stare. She was angry. Beyond furious. Every second she stared, her eyes echoed a deep well of rage.

Sweat began beading down Marisa's face. This was unexpectedly scary. She was terrified right now. The knowledge of exactly how angry Alice was had been communicated quite clearly. She didn't dare to look away, dare say a word, or dare to move a single muscle. She feared doing so might be the end of her life. 

The silence was deafening.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alice finally moved. She drew the hand clasped around Marisa's chin, and raised it in an open palm, gradually, above her head. Marisa could see it out of the corner of her vision. Ever so slowly, she curled her fingers inwards, more and more, until her hand had balled into a fist. Her eyes never flickered from Marisa's. 

Alice's fist twitched, ever so slightly.

Marisa couldn't help it. She flinched, hard. She jammed her eyes shut and tensed, bracing for impact. She imagined flinching would make it even worse now, but it was too late. She was dead for sure.

She waited.

She couldn't bear to open her eyes now, to see what horror awaited her. It was probably the thing that was going to kill her now. She's done it now. Her life was over. She'd pushed Alice overboard.

She kept waiting.

After yet another eternity, finally, she dared to open one eye. If she was going to die, it wasn't going to be out of starvation waiting for the moment she opened her eyes and Alice killed her. She might as well get it over with no-

The moment she opened her eye, a thick, black cloth was suddenly thrust in front of it, blocking her vision once more. Quickly, she felt the cloth wrap around her head, around and around. She felt the subtle undulations of the cloth being tied into a knot around the back of her head, quickly, with expertise, before she felt it press into her head as the knot was finished and tightened.

Before she could ask herself what was going to happen next, she immediately felt a hand - Alice's hand - clamp firmly on her lower jaw, and force her mouth open. Something was stuffed into her mouth. It tasted like... a dry ball of cloth. She resisted the urge to spit and gag as the tiny hairs stuck to her tongue. The ball of cloth in her mouth was also tied to another long piece of fabric, also promptly tied around her head and knotted. The ball in her jaw was too big for her to close her mouth again, as her saliva began to slowly soak into it.

She felt the hands removed from her head. She wasn't sure what Alice had done. Was she to have a slow, painful death, she'd never see, and would never scream?

She felt a presence hovering near the side of her head. A hot breath exhaled over her ear. She trembled.

She heard Alice's voice. Barely a whisper, but the tone was as icy as her stare had been. "I'll be back once you've learned enough self-control to earn the right to use it."

Marisa gulped audibly, again.

"Pray to yourself, to your diety of choice, or to me, that I don't tell the local youkai what state I've left you in." she added, before the presence by her ear coiled away.

With that threat left hanging in the air, Marisa heard measured footsteps cross the room, away from her. The last thing she heard was the door, slammed so hard that the entire house shook. With some hope, the door would still on its hinges.

Silence settled over the room once more.

Marisa hung there, gagged, blindfolded, bound. Completely nude.


	2. Day 1, Part 2

Time passed. How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? Days? With the world so dark, keeping track was difficult.

Marisa hadn't moved at all. Partially... well, mostly because of the possibility that Alice was just watching her nearby, such as through a window. There were a lot of worse things Alice could have done. This was just embarrassing and degrading, but nothing more.

Hanging here in the air, in the dark, was a whole new experience. It was like she was swimming, except she was blind and couldn't move. There were very few senses she could rely on in this state. Hearing, taste, smell. Only hearing was of much use, and it was silent in her house. Her gag was slowly getting more damp, and drool was running down her chin. It wasn't too hard to breathe, but it was still noticeably harder.

She was feeling tired now. However long it'd been, she'd been pumping adrenaline since she'd woken up. The crash was finally hitting her. She was exhausted. She felt woozy. Slowly, time passed.... slowly....

\------

Helpless... youkai... fear...

Marisa suddenly jumped out in a panic. She was blind! She tried to move, but she couldn't! She thrashed in her bindings, causing her to sway in the air, but she couldn't get out! She was going to- Oh.

She'd had a bad dream. She realized she was still trapped. But, she'd moved! Shit!

She went limp, not wanting to take her chances. She waited a few minutes.

Silence.

Well, Alice hadn't stormed in to reprimand her for moving. Perhaps she actually had gone home...?

Her bare skin felt warm. Sunlight was pouring onto her skin, likely from a nearby window. It must have been late afternoon. She'd been here almost half a day.

She continued to wait. Nothing.

She was sure of it, Alice had gone home. Knowing her, she'd have a punishment for trying to move.

She'd been hanging here for hours now, not even moving. She was getting restless. It was time to at least find out what's holding her here...

She began to wiggle, the best she could. She could feel them now, the strings. They were thick, as not to cut into her, and support her weight. She could feel them wrapped all over her body. They were likely invisible. Very likely to be what Alice used to control her own dolls...

They were very tight and secure too. There would be no way to wriggle out of these. Perhaps even magically secured, knowing Alice. She could barely feel any magic flowing through her, so chances were the ropes were somehow draining her own strength, perhaps maybe even to fuel their own magics. It was very sophisticated. Very Alice, taking every consideration into account. A chill ran up her spine at the thought.

The heat of the sun was really warming her up. She was getting pretty hot now, beginning to sweat. It was like a sauna in here. Normally not that damning for a heat witch, but with her magic sapped, she could feel every bit of the hot sun on her skin. Her whole body was sweating.

She tried to wiggle again. She was getting uncomfortable. Suddenly, she gasped sharply as she shifted her weight. Her face reddened. There was now a string going over her crotch, which she'd just rubbed.

She moved again, and like a thunderbolt, pleasure jolted up her spine. She'd wiggled enough now that the rope had dug into her crotch, making every movement, every wiggle stimulate her. It'd been the only new sensation she'd felt for hours. She could feel her face go beet red.

It'd felt amazing, but, she had to keep still. Alice could show up at any moment...

She waited. she waited. The sun was continuing to pour on her, she was getting hot and drenched in sweat. But, she could still feel it. The rope pressed hard against her petals, her clit.

Every breath she took, it moved, ever so slightly. Rubbed her. A dull pleasure.

She begun to pant, breathing harder. Rubbing her more. It felt good. She wanted more... it wasn't enough.... she had to stay still, but.... the temptation.... the pleasure..

She couldn't take it! She wriggled in her binds. Pleasure surged into her brain, as the rope began furiously rubbing her crotch. She moaned. The sensory vacuum was making it even better! It amplified it! It dug in harder, deeper! She thrashed and swung. She moaned through her gag! She kept squirming, giving her even more pleasure. It was good, oh so good. Whatever punishment awaited her for moving around would be well worth this.

With one final thrust, her mind cried out. She tensed up, and came, rubbing the rope hard with her crotch. Honey dripped down onto the floor, and down the ropes, spreading the smell all over her as it ran down the strings. It mixed with her sweat.

Ugh, it was so good. It left her exhausted. She panted hard. The heat was taking its toll now. She was still tired from that morning, and that had taken a lot more wind out of her. She was tired again... needed rest... No eyes to close... just drift off... sleep...


	3. Day 2, Part 1

Was she still dreaming? Was she awake? With the world dark to her, it was getting hard to tell. Countless hours spent drifting in darkness, her energy gone. The warmth of the sun had faded, signalling night, but she couldn't be sure when it would turn morning again, or afternoon. Until she felt the warm sun on her skin once more, nothing would change. Her mind lazily floated, empty and black.

The sound of the door opening finally roused her from her rest. Alert, straining to hear. The door closed slowly, deliberately shut quietly. Who was it? Had Alice returned, or had a youkai been sent?

Footfalls sounded on the wooden floor. They were measured steps. One after another, they slowly crossed the room.

There was a pause. The intruder had stopped moving forwards. Nothing could be heard for a long time.

Then, an unmistakable sound. Metal scraping on metal, dragged in a high pitch, only for a moment. The sound of a knife being pulled from its sheathe. 

The blood drained from Marisa's face. 

Thump. One step closer.

Marisa's heart began to pound.

Thump. One more step closer. 

She could feel sweat collecting on her face.

Thump. Getting closer to her.

Her breathing became quick, her mind screamed.

Thump. The footstep came from right in front of her. It waited.

Her heart raced, and she expected the blow to come at any time.

She waited. She waited. She waited!

THUNK!

She winced, but nothing came. It'd been the table that had been cut, not her.

Thunk. She could hear the sound of something being sliced by a blade, the familiar sound of some kind of flesh being cut, then the knife hitting the table as it came down.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't the end of her life just yet.

She froze up again as she heard Alice's voice. "What you did was very, very bad. I hope you're feeling sorry for yourself right now." The chilly attitude was no longer present, now she was just lecturing Marisa. It was a considerable improvement from yesterday.

Marisa didn't nod or move. She still felt tense from the threat of the blade nearby.

Alice continued. "While I can see the intention behind it, I don't think you put much thought into the execution. Coercing me to admit things, feeding us aphrodisiac. It's not that I would take them back, but perhaps you should have tried a less forced approach..."

The cutting sounds stopped. Her positioning was adjusted, her body now hung more diagonally towards the ground rather then horizontal. Her legs were still bent and forced together, and her arms still hung behind her back. She felt hands reach behind her head, untying the gag around her mouth. "Don't speak." Alice warned.

Marisa complied. Given yesterday, and the fact Alice could just leave her hanging again (or worse), it would probably be best if she didn't try to argue or protest.

After a moment, Marisa felt something push against her lips. It was small, round, and smooth. "Eat." Alice commanded. 

Instinctively, Marisa opened her mouth, and felt the object slide in. She bit down on it, and instantly her mouth was rewarded with the juicy taste of a fresh cherry. She eagerly chewed it down, and swallowed.

"Good...." Alice said. Marisa felt another one push at her lips, and immediately opened them to allow it in too. Her stomach purred in delight. "I imagine you've gotten hungry, hanging there all day. You're going to need the energy."

It felt a little degrading, being helplessly fed cherries. Another one pushed at her lips, and Marisa began to eat it. Alice waited each time for Marisa to finish eating one, before the next one was quickly presented to her to eat more. Marisa wondered what Alice had meant by needing the energy, but her mind was occupied with eating. A quiet "Mmmmm..." escaped from her lips. The cherries tasted wonderful.

A few more cherries were eaten, something new was presented onto her lips. It was lightly fuzzy, and larger then the cherry. She figured it out right away as it came into her mouth. The sweet, juicy, tangy taste. "Peach." Alice confirmed, as Marisa began to eat it. That must have been what the knife was for, as it was clearly being fed to her in small chunks.

Alice kept slipping more of the peach into Marisa's hungry mouth as she continued her lecture once more. "Now... I had a lot of time to think yesterday, now that I've gotten some time to dwell on it..." she began. Marisa listened intently, but it did not stop her from focusing on eating. "Judging by your... smell... it seems you still haven't quite learned your lesson."

Marisa's face reddened. Alice had noticed what she had done yesterday. It was impossible to hide.

"So... I have decided to change your punishment... something that will hopefully give you a better respect for our relationship in the future, and perhaps give you some humility, and insight..."

Another slice of peach was fed to Marisa. She was guessing the punishment was not going to involve her being untied anytime soon. Just what did Alice have in mind...?

"He he, I can tell you're curious." Alice said, playfully. "So, as I said before, you'll be untied once you've learned enough self-control to earn the right to use it." She pauses, giving another bit of peach to Marisa. Judging by a soft crunch Marisa could hear, she seemed to be eating something herself, perhaps the same peach. "So, I thought, since I have you all tied up with my strings, I'll just... have to... make some use out of that control I have over you... perhaps give you some perspective of how it feels to be... manipulated." Alice chose her words carefully. "You can gain some healthy respect for me in the process."

Marisa didn't quite understand. Manipulate...? Was she going to be controlled like one of Alice's dolls...? Come to think of it, she was being hung up from the air...

Alice had apparently sensed the confusion, and reassured the witch. "You'll understand in due time, Marisa." A couple seconds passed, as the sound of Alice rummaging through something could be heard. It sounded like wicker. Perhaps a basket.

"Now, open your mouth." A new object pressed against her lips. a pointed object, but it felt like a fruit. "It's a strawberry." Alice informed her. Marisa was slightly hesitant, given what she was just told. Alice pushed it slightly harder against Marisa's lips. She gave in, opening her mouth, and taking a bite. It was also very sweet and succulent. Marisa felt a touch on her head, as fingers softly ran through her hair, tracing down the back of her head, and under the curve of her jaw. "Good girl..." Alice cooed.

Marisa frowned, feeling embarrassed. It felt like she was being teased, toyed with. The irony was not lost on her on how the tables had turned, leaving her feeling insecure how helpless she was.

A wet crunch was heard, of Alice biting down onto something, chewing slowly, and savoring the taste. She guessed it was the other part of the strawberry. Alice was enjoying this, like an indirect kiss, as she pushed a new strawberry into Marisa's mouth. 

"Don't worry, soon enough you and I will be enjoying this," Delicate fingertips traced their way down Marisa's bare back. They were slightly cold, making her skin prickle. They moved slowly back up her side, smoothly feeling the witch's curves. "Just a little bit of training, and you'll catch on without giving it a second thought." The fingers, just two now, traced down the center of her front, between her breasts, down her belly, into her navel, stimulating her skin. In one smooth motion, they slid back up her torso and neck, pressing lightly into her chin. "Then..." Alice had a hint of seduction in her voice. "Then, you'll be mine..."


	4. Day 2, Part 2

Marisa began to wiggle in her ropes, desperately trying to get out now. She couldn't decide which was a worse fate: death or whatever crazy things Alice was trying to do, but for right now she needed a way out, maybe overpower Alice, or at least call for help...? Being hung up was one thing, she could at least behave long enough to probably get the pity to get untied, but now Alice was seemingly talking about making her one of her dolls. Mindless, automated... the thought was scary...

"N-n-now w-wait a minute, A-alice, c-can't we talk t-this out?" Marisa began to say, but suddenly, something was once again thrust into her mouth. It felt like the gag again, but this time it was soaked in some kind of liquid. It began to get in her mouth, and tasted absolutely revolting. The gag was quickly tied back around her head.

"Oh, that's so cute... you don't see the irony in 'talking it out', do you?" Alice said, with a small chuckle. Marisa attempted to say something, but it was muffled by the gag. "Shh shh..." Alice shushed the witch. Marisa felt Alice's hand stroke Marisa's head, petting her. "No words yet, just relax... you'll get used to it very quickly..."

Alice's assurances didn't do much to stop the muffled protesting, but for naught. As she tried to yell, the thick liquid the gag was soaked in mixed with her saliva, and oozed down her throat. The awful taste was familiar... like... one of her potions...? But which one? Which....

It was getting hard to focus. She started thinking about how Alice must look outside of her blindfold. Was the puppeteer dressed, or nude like she was? Her words were so scary, but her words were alluring. Alice continued petting Marisa, whispering sweet words. "Just relax... breathe... calm down..."

Marisa was starting to feel warm, but not warm like she was in the sun. It was more an internal heat. It was making her sweat, yet it was comfortable. Thoughts of Alice continued. Maybe she was right, maybe... no, wait! That was it! The gag, it was soaked in the love potion! She had to resist it...!

Marisa yelled even more behind her gag, but her breath was getting labored. It was getting harder to yell or struggle. Alice was rubbing her hand on her cheek and head. Her face was close, enough to kiss if she had not been gagged... "Shhh... shhh... deep breaths... Let my love flow through you... just accept it... I won't hurt you, because I love you... and you love me..."

Marisa's movements and protests slowed. She was getting so hot and bothered. She couldn't stop thinking about Alice. Her words felt... right. She did love Alice... she should calm down, everything was going to be okay...She really loved Alice. Her voice, her body... she was starting to feel a strong desire for Alice. She was getting aroused...

Alice tilted Marisa's head up, letting more of the potion soaked in the rag leak down her throat. The witch's resistance had eroded, her yelling becoming hot panting. Sweat formed and collected on her skin... her nipples stood at attention, heavily aroused, and getting moreso by the second. "Good... good girl... there's no need to go anywhere... you want me, and I'm already here.... Just think of me... how much you love me..." Alice continued. Marisa felt so hot, so aroused, her mind begged for Alice. 

Without warning, Marisa's hands began to move! They were moving by themselves, unfolding from behind her back and rubbing her sides... she tried to move them herself, straining her arms, but she couldn't control them at all. Alice giggled. "My my, Marisa, you just can't help yourself, can you?" she teased, as Marisa's hands begin moving to her own breasts, one hand cupping them, the other teasing her nipple. Out of her control, Marisa's hands felt almost alien, like they weren't hers, giving a strange and exciting sensation. "You're so aroused, you want me so bad, can't stop thinking of loving me..."

Marisa's hands massaged her own breasts, rubbing her palms over them, stimulating her nipples. It elicited a moan from the bound witch. One hand stopped, two fingers moving down and pressing just under her breasts while the other continued rubbing, and her fingers began to slowly walk down her chest. "You can't stop thinking of pleasuring me...." Alice told her. Her fingers walked down lower, lower, over her navel, towards her inner thigh... Marisa's loins throbbed with need, slick and wet with honey from the pure arousal. "You can't stop thinking of serving me..." Alice whispered into Marisa's ear, lavishing her words with seduction.

Marisa's fingers didn't hesitate once they reached her flower. They began to rub her petals, and Marisa howled in joy. "You want me so bad, you can't help but pleasure yourself at the thought..." She rubbed herself harder as the words resounded in her mind, tweaking her nipples with the other hand. "I am all you can see, all you can hear." Her fingers rubbed more, pushing past her petals, pushing her fingers flat against her sensitive spots. "You want to touch me, you want to feel me. You're imagining your hands as mine..." Now, Marisa's fingers began to bend and push inside, eliciting lewd moans. Hungry for more. Her fingers pump in and out, her insides tight against them, clamping down. "They are not your hands, they are my hands. Rubbing you, loving you, tasting you, giving you want you want..."

Alice was right, they didn't feel like her hands at all. Her fingers thrust harder into her, going deeper, bringing her more passion. She continued to swallow the potion in her gag, but she had become used to the taste. She couldn't control these hands... they didn't feel like hers. Alice bound them... Alice controlled them.... they belonged to Alice...

Her fingers pushed more into her. She was reaching her climax, panting heavily, her face red with exertion. "My hands are all you need. They pleasure you like you want, but only when I allow it. They serve me, like you do..." Marisa was getting close. Her hand pulled on her nipples, her thumb pressed against her delicate button, her fingers dug deep into her. "Feel how I love you, feel how I excite you, feel how I own you...!" 

With one last thrust, Marisa erupted, yelling out muffled cries of ecstasy. It felt so good, it felt so right. Alice pushed her to climax! Clear fluid streamed from her honeypot. Her hands didn't stop, stimulating her overly-sensitive areas even more. Alice was giving her so much pleasure. she loved how good Alice made her feel. Her climax continued on for what seemed like ages. Alice kept her trapped in so much ecstasy... Alice controlled her, she was just a plaything now. Finally, the stimulation slowed down to a stop. Her legs were soaked, liquid ran down it like a river. She could feel the rest of her control being eroded, handed to Alice. She couldn't move herself, Alice did. Alice controlled her now. She couldn't resist.

Marisa panted heavily, coughing as she struggled to breathe with the potion and saliva constantly dripping down her throat. Her thoughts were escaping her, being replaced by Alice.

"Good girl... very good girl..." Alice soothes. Soft fingers brushed through her hair once more, petting her, reassuring her. "You enjoyed that, didn't you? Having your control taken, used by me to give in to your desires~"

It was enjoyable, pleasurable, but what Marisa really desired... "But you still desire me... to love me... to serve me... to pleasure me..." Alice stated, taking the words from Marisa's thoughts. She longed for the body that was so close to her, to connect with her... She felt Alice's presence close. Her desire flared. 

But Alice would not oblige. "All in due time, my doll... unlike yours, my body is not simply something to take an toy with..." As if to emphasize, Marisa felt her hand thrust one last time into her, sending another jolt up Marisa's spine, causing her to buckle. "To behold me, to please me... is something you have to earn~"

Marisa's hand finally pulled out from her flower, and then reached out into the air in front of the witch. It hung there without purpose for only a moment, before Marisa felt something warm envelop her hand. Warm lips clasped over her digits, sucking them in. a slimy tongue ran itself across her dirty fingers, tasting her honey, thoroughly kissing her fingers and cleaning them of filth. "Mmm..." Alice moaned, as Marisa's hand pulled back, her arms now hanging limply downward. "Delicious..."


	5. Day 2, Part 3

There was a long pause as the presence of the dollmaker drew back. Marisa continued to gulp copious amounts of air through her gag. The smell of sex filled the air, further clouding her thoughts. She wished for carnal pleasure so badly, but it seemed not meant to be. Eventually, things began to cool down, as Marisa partially recovered from the intense orgasm she had just experienced.

After a time, she felt a warm hand reach out again, grabbing her chin between a thumb and index finger. The grip was firm and controlling, as Marisa's head was moved upwards. Though she couldn't see it, she could instinctively feel Alice's eyes level with hers. Again, she felt her desire flare as her heart began to race once more. 

However, the words she heard next almost hurt to hear. "Hmmmm.... I think that's enough for tonight..." Alice said, after some deliberation. "While I'd love to... ah... continue this, it would be a shame if my favorite new doll were to break from misuse..." A small part of Marisa got even more excited at the thought... to be broken, drowning in pleasure unending, forever trapped in continuous orgasms, until her body broke down like her mind... She knew Alice was capable of it... she had been given only a taste of what the puppeteer could offer...

It was not to be. She felt her body move down, her legs uncurled from behind her, her back straightened. Her chin was still in the grip of Alice's hand as her body finally turned vertical. She lowered until her feet touched the floor for the first time in a day. Her arms reached behind her back. Though not tied together, they still felt locked in place.

A feeling of disappointment settled over her. She wanted more... She was... enjoying this. Alice reassured her. "Not to worry, there's still so much more to teach you~ I'll be taking you home, and soon... I'll mold you into my perfect~ favorite doll~ A shiver ran up Marisa's spine. It was worrying... she was being kidnapped, threatened to be changed... in mind, and maybe even body... yet... it was strangely enticing... perhaps the drug was making her think this... perhaps not...

Alice's arm recoiled, and she heard the clatter of a bag being retrieved nearby. Suddenly, she felt herself lurch forward as one of her legs stepped out. Soon, it was followed by the other. And another. She continued to move forwards, a bit haltingly. She would suddenly veer to one side or the other as she moved, probably to go around the junk piled around her house. She could hear Alice's steps in front of her. Her neck felt slightly strained, as if she were being pulled along.

A few more steps and she heard the front door creak open. She was moving towards it... until at once she felt a familiar warmth beaming over her, the sun pouring over her head, brightening the inky blackness covering her just a couple shades. around her, the hot air danced around her skin, teasing her still sorely sensitive parts. A wave of embarrassment settled over her. She was going to be walked through the forest entirely in the nude.

She came to a stop a few feet from the door, as did Alice. They paused. A subtle, strange feeling began to creep over her legs. Like a tight pressure against her body had been lifted ever so slightly. It felt almost like... she could move them again... she could maybe even try to run, if she wanted... but would she even dare?

A small sigh emanated from before her, before Alice spoke sternly. "I assume you can feel my grip relaxing on you a bit. It's much easier to have you simply follow my footsteps, then manually walk you all the way to my house. I suppose you could run away from me if you wanted..." The thought crossed through Marisa's mind, but she hesitated again. "Though, a good girl... my precious doll... would never think of such a thing, would she?" Alice asked, again soothing, manipulative... Alice snapped back to her terse tone as before. "Also, of course, if you even dare to deviate from where I lead you, I'd just simply yank back my control, tie you up from a tree, and inform all your favorite youkai... friends." Marisa gulped. "I'm sure they'll be much less loving then I am, though~"

There was a slight pause, before Alice cheerily announced, "Well, off we go~!" Alice's footsteps started off away from Marisa's house. After another moment's hesitation, Marisa, wisely, followed suit and began to follow.

Walking through the Forest of Magic nude... through hot and muggy air... Marisa began to sweat both from the exertion, from the continued effects of the potion, and most of all from the feeling of being stared at from all directions. Eyes from beyond the darkness of her blindfold stared at her naked and plainly aroused form. Being led like a mere pet... that's what she was becoming... an animal to be owned and trained... She wondered how long all this would really last... would it ever end at all? Was this to be her new life? Possessed by the puppeteer forever? It was pleasurable so far, yet entirely degrading. Was she looking forwards more towards the end, or to time before it that awaited? One thing was for certain, her love for Alice could only grow...

There was a fair amount of time to dwell on all this, but before long, they stopped yet again. "Here we are~" Alice chimed. "Back at home... and now, your home as well..." she continued, with heavy emphasis on the word 'your'.

A small part of Marisa shuddered at the thought. The larger part was excited. Home... with Alice...

The witch felt her legs tightening up again, the small control of her body once more being submitted to Alice. Her legs began moving on their own, into the house. She heard the door close behind her. There was much more to be heard within the house as well. Sounds she had paid little attention to before, drowned out by the sights. They were subtle, but everywhere: the sounds of Alice's dolls working around the house. They were in every room she walked into, and they seemed busier then they had been in normal visits.

From the sounds she could hear, she guessed they were cleaning. Alice's house always looked pristine when she visited, but rarely saw the dolls actually cleaning. Perhaps now that Alice had claimed Marisa as a doll herself, she had no need to hide their activity...

She walked through the house away from the usual living space: the kitchen and dining room where they often talked. She knew well the layout of Alice's house. She was moved towards where Alice did her work as a Magician. Slowly, she was brought to one of the rooms most tucked away. A small storage room, from what she knew. From what she borrowed, it had little of value, mostly raw materials. She heard the door open, and she was ushered inside. 

Alice spoke. "This is where I'll keep you for now~" As Marisa stepped inside, she didn't walk into any of the objects she had expected to be within. It must have been cleared out. She walked to the back of the room, before she was turned. Her legs bent as she was forced to sit down. Immediately, she was met with a soft object under her. A bed...?

She felt Alice close in. The puppeteer cooed softly, "There, there, I imagine you must be tired after all that..." Marisa felt herself turn and lie back, her legs lifting up and moving herself into a flat position on her back. Her soaked gag seeped saliva even more into her throat, containing traces of the potion remained in the gag. It made lying uncomfortable, but much less so then hanging in the air. "You've been a good girl today..." Alice softly praised. She felt a hand reach out and it began stroking her hair. 

Marisa realized fatigue had started to wear on her. All that adrenaline, that amazing orgasm, the walk to the house, it had left her feeling totally drained of energy. "I'm sure you'll be a perfect doll in due time... obedient... loyal... transparent..." The thoughts settled into Marisa's brain, but her mind was becoming hazy. "With time, with training, I will allow you more of your body back to use..." Alice's voice was only just a whisper in her ear. "But all of it, all of you, will always belong to me..." The words remained in her head as she began to drift away. "Now sleep..." The rhythmic and soft stroking of her head was soothing as her mind fell away.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this Bonus Chapter when I had fully finished Alchemy Class Extra, but I've decided it's going to be split into two parts for ease of readers finding the rest.
> 
> When I was first starting to write Extra, I was discussing with a friend various scenarios that could happen during the storyline. Originally Extra was all to take place at Marisa's house, but as with most of my stories, it ends up a lot longer then originally planned (so much so I'm going to just release Part 2 of Extra as a separate work).
> 
> Anyway, my friend described a silly event that would have humorous connotations for the story, giving a description as if he were writing it. The idea was shot down, but the little story he wrote was funny enough I felt compelled to rewrite it for him. 
> 
> What follows is dedicated to the friend to remain unnamed, who is a great source of advice and also helpful when I need to find errors or find where I used 'then' instead of 'than' for the gorrilionth time.

"I know someone's in there, Marisa! I saw you moving! Open up already!" Reimu complained, pounding at the door.

Quickly, Alice put a large amount of slack into the strings, letting Marisa drop onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. The witch made a sound of distress behind her gag as she hit the floor with a large 'THUMP'. Alice yanked Marisa's head towards her face before she could make more noise and hissed, "Not a sound or a struggle or there's much, much worse in store for you..."

The last thing Alice saw were Marisa's eyes widening like dinner plates before she tossed a thick blanket over the bound witch.

Dusting herself off, she went to the door and opened it, giving Reimu a smile.

"Good day, Reimu. I'm afraid Marisa isn't home." Alice greeted politely.

"Really...? Where did she go, then? And for that matter, why are you here?" Reimu asked, confused.

"She wanted to show me something "amazing" and when I got her she ran off into the woods to fetch some "crucial thing" or whatnot. I've been waiting for her to come came for quite a while now." Alice replied, putting her hand on her chin and frowning. "I'm about ready to give up and just go home, in fact."

"I see..." Reimu acknowledged. Attempting to confirm, she looked over Alice's shoulder into the messy house. It was.... more of a strange sight then usual. Marisa's clothes were scattered all over the floor. There were several dolls just hanging around in the air, which was an odd sight, as Alice's dolls always seemed to be busy. She gave one of the dolls a peculiar glance, it was holding something strange and... phallic? The doll quickly hid the object behind its back before Reimu could get a good look. Her eyes settled finally on the oddly-placed blanket covering a pile on the floor. What was that for...? She gave it a hard stare. For a moment, she could swear she saw it quiver (as Marisa came yet again from the vibrator shoved into her womanhood), but before she could question it, Alice stepped to block her view.

"Do you need anything in particular, Reimu? I could give Marisa the message if I see her come back."

Reimu gave Alice a skeptical look. Something was up, but... she didn't really want to spend the energy or potential headache figuring out what it was. "No, it's... nothing too serious. I'm sure she'll swing by the shrine again sooner or later anyway. Have a nice day, Alice." she said, as she turned to start walking off, before lifting into the air and flying away.


End file.
